Moon of the Wolf/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Moon of the Wolf" from season one, which aired on November 10, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. PARK FIGHT * John Hamner: Hey, what's with you? * Woman: Hi! * Hamner: Come on, will ya? I ain't got all night, ya know? - What the!?! - No! Stay back! Keep away from me! * Batman: If it's a fight you're looking for, try starting one with me! - Masquerade party's over, hairy! - Well Mister... eh... John Hamner. You're a very lucky fella. ---- POLICE INVESTIGATION * Commissioner Gordon: Helen, get me- * Batman: We need to talk. * Gordon: I wish you'd stop doing that! * Batman: Just tangled with a mugger in a werewolf mask. I tried to stop him and he threw a guy off a bridge. Mean anything to you? * Gordon: A werewolf mask? Let's take a look. - Only thing that even comes close is two Alaskan Timberwolves, stolen from the city zoo last Friday. * Batman: The victim's name was John Hamner. From his uniform I'd say he works for the zoo. I doubt it's a coincidence. * Gordon: I'll get Bullock on it. Helen, get me Harvey Bullock. Yeah. ASP. - Something wrong, Batman? * Batman: Just had a disturbing thought, that's all. What if that guy wasn't wearing a mask? ---- ACHILLES MILO * Achilles Milo: Just under the wire! Oh, please! Spare me the melodrama! In precisely 7 seconds, all your fearsome growling won't mean a blessed thing! There, all better. Easy. Easy. It'll al be over soon. Now that you've taken care of Hamner. * Anthony Romulus: No. The Batman interferred. * Milo: Him again! Obviously, something will have to be done about him. Won't it, my friend? ---- THE BAIT * Radio Announcer: And here are today's headlines: Former olympic champion, Anthony Romulus, announced in a letter today to the Gotham Globe that he would double his million dollar pledge to the local charity if Batman appears on his own this evening to receive the check. AT THE GYM * Bruce: Haven't seen you around here lately, Tony. * Romulus: Been busy, Bruce. Trying to find a new tax shelter, or two. * Andrea: Then you're serious about that ad in the paper Tony? * Romulus: Dead serious. I'll give two and a half million to the Gotham United Fund, provided the Batman comes to the house personally to pick up the check. * Andrea: Why him? Looking for someone to arm-wrestle? * Romulus: Well, let's just say I always wanted to check out Gotham's second best athlete first hand! ---- THE TRAP * Video Narrator: The Alaskan Timber Wolf hunts in pairs or in packs. Contrary to the way this predator is commonly depicted in wildlife adventure films. * Alfred: Thinking of acquiring a new pet, Master Bruce? * Batman: No, Alfred. Just searching for some connection between Hamner, those stolen wolves and that hairy weirdo. The hairs check out as genuine wolf hair. But it could mean that shaggy was wearing an extremely fancy mask. I've come at this problem from a dozen directions, but they all lead to the same dead end. * Alfred: Then, might I suggest sir, that it's time to get a new map? * Batman: Or time to stop spinning my wheels, at least. I have other business tonight. * Alfred: Hm... your welcome. ROMULUS' HOUSE * Romulus: Batman. * Batman: I hear you have something for me, Mr. Romulus. * Romulus: I've been expecting you. Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll write you a check. Would you care for something to drink? * Batman: No, thank you. Can we just get on with it? Is it getting hot in here? * Romulus: Hot? Why, no! I don't believe so. * Batman: It is hot! And there's something wrong with the air in here! It's... of course! Gas! Don't know... what you're trying to pull... but you're not going to... * Milo: I'm sorry, Batman. But you really should've taken the doctored drink! ---- FULL MOON * Milo: Sounds like there's a nasty storm brewing, my friend! * Romulus: I hope so, Milo. The rain'll make me feel cleaner after what we just did. * Milo: And I hope he awakens before moon rise. I want him to see the end coming! * Rommulus: And end you expect me to deliver. Milo, you're a worse animal than anything that I turn into. * Milo: But I'm the animal who holds the key to your salvation! Don't even forget that. - Now, why don't I pour you a cup of tea, Anthony? You'll feel better. * Romulus: ....... pigs's eye, Milo! There's only one thing I want from you! * Milo: The antidote? Certainly. When you earn it. * Romulus: As if I haven't suffered enough? * Milo: You know what they say, Anthony; no pain, no gain. But you know that far better than I. What with all that training you did to compete in the autumm games. But that wasn't good enough for you, was it? No. You wanted something that would guarantee you a gold medal. And I gave it to you. - "Steroids, Mr. Romulus? No. Too easily detectable. But there is this! A special steroid derivative I've been working on! Undetectable and unbeatable. One thing you should know. This serum contains both steroids and timberwolf estrogen. All designed to hypen one's physical attributes to their utmost. Unfortunately, it still requires testing. Hey!" * Romulus: "Too late, professor. The power is mine now." * Milo: "Then all that remains is to discuss my fee." - And you got your money's worth, didn't you my friend? Oh, yes, your money's worth and more! Using your newfound fame, you earned a fortune! Public appearances, commercial endorsements - "and that only made your terrible selfishness all the more reprehensible!" * Romulus: "Why should I give you a dime? It was my own sweat that got me this far, Milo! And I intend to go the rest of the way... alone!" * Milo: Now, there was a decision you'd live to regret, wasn't it? - "The effects can't be reversed." * Romulus: "What?" * Milo: "I said, reversed, Anthony! I can't revert the process, but I can complete it! What you're suffering from, my friend, is an early stage of lycantropy. More commonly known as werewolfism. For that I have no treatment. However, advanced werewolfism can be cured." * Romulus: " What did you do to me? The pain! The pain!" * Milo: "And if you ever wish it to go away, Anthony, from this moment forward, you will do precisely what I tell you! * Romulus: I won't let you trick me again, Milo. Now, give me that antidote! Please! Just a taste! * Milo: No. Not a drop. I want all the creature's savagery unleashed on the Batman! ---- GOTHAM ZOO * Harvey Bullock: You Hamner? John Hamner? Bullock, Gotham PD! * Hamner: What do you want? * Bullock: About them two wolves somebody boosted. There was no sign of forced entry here, y'know? So I'm figuring somebody must have unlocked the cages and looked the other way! I've been checkin' you out, Hamner. Seems last week your bank account suddenly got bigger by a few grand. So what's the story? I want the truth before I decide to feed you to your furry friends here. * Hamner: Alright! Alright! You got it! The guy tells me to open the locks. Next morning the wolves are gone. * Bullock: What guy? * Hamner: I don't know. I never saw him! He calls me. Pays me off by courier. For all I know, it could be you! * Bullock: You got that wrong, pally! I'm the guy taking ya in! ---- THE WOLF * Romulus: You fool! There's no telling what the werewolf might do! * Milo: Hey, ask me if I care. Now go! Your victim is waiting! ... Go! Anthony! Wh-what are you doing? - Anthony, please! Let's talk about this! We can- AAAHH! -- No. * Norman: Honey, did you hear that? * Wife: It's only the wind, Norman! * Norman: Come on! We gotta call 911! * Batman: Do me a favor, Shaggy! Stay down! (The werewolf breaks the beam) Guess not. - I'm obviously no match for you down here, so let's take this to higher ground. * Officer #1: What's that! * Bullock: Hold your fire till I give the word! * Batman: Your move, hairy. * Officer #2: There! * Bullock: I said no shooting! Let him handle this. For now. ---- AFTERMATH * Milo: You know, my friend, I'm innocent. They'll never convict me of a thing. * Gordon: Don't bet on it. * Bullock: No trace of Wolfie! We checked the shoreline for miles! But in four weeks there's another full moon. Then we'll know for sure. ROMULUS' MANSION * Woman #1: Isn't it just to die for? * Woman #2: Wait'll you see the gym, you'll..... * Man: Alright. This place used to belong to Anthony Romulus, didn't it? So why did he wanna move? * Woman #1: Oh, but he didn't. They say he just left town one day. The house is being sold to pay off his credits. * Man: Any idea what happened to him? * Woman #1: Nobody really knows. Strange ain't it? * Man: Yeah. Guy's got just about everything... and he gives it all up? ---- Category:Episode Dialogues